


My Dear Child

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖里克中心。他遇到了一个白金色头发的小孩。其他人物路过。





	My Dear Child

好像是喝多了忘忧骑士亭的酒醉醺醺地走到这里，又仿佛是好梦未醒身先觉迷迷糊糊游荡而来，总之盖里克并不知道自己在哪，也想不起自己怎么来的。视野里是迷蒙无尽的黑暗，没有房屋，没有烛火，没有街道，没有灯光，只有四方扑面而来的绵密细雪，细小的冰晶随风飘摇成白茫茫的雾气，朦胧飘渺的视野里说不清是黑还是白。

他睁着眼睛，却盲得什么也看不清。换个人或许会原地不动，可盖里克是勇敢的战士，他往后伸手取下他的安妮，以血腥为名的战斧闪耀着光亮洁白的锋芒，像星光，像月华，握在手里就是这无尽漆黑中的火炬，散发的是冷光，可也能照亮脚下。

盖里克毫不犹豫地往前走，保持着十分的警惕心，他知道黑暗往往潜藏着未知，而未知通常意味着危险。可他的身姿依然如往常那样轻快，世间没有任何恐惧可以拖慢这位战士的步伐。

渐渐地，雪风减淡了颜色，视野中有隐隐约约的光，盖里克加快速度往前走，忽然脚尖触碰到什么温温软软的东西。那是个可爱的小男孩，白金色的头发覆盖在肉呼呼的脸蛋上，微微泛红的双眼噙着泪水望着他，果冻般的嘴唇咬得通红。

盖里克歉意地俯身下去想要替孩子擦干泪水，手掌刚碰到对方的红润的脸颊，那破碎在指尖的泪珠就如同被触发的魔法咒语，顺着皮肤传来如太阳般温暖的感觉。他落在地上的影子变得清晰，金色的太阳自他的身后在道路的前方冉冉升起。黑夜退散，盖里克才发现他们置身于草木欣荣的明媚春光中，空气湿润清晰如同刚下过一场小雨，呼吸起来好像凉瓜被剖开的味道。

小鬼，你迷路了吗？

盖里克抱起那个不再哭泣的孩子，让他坐在自己的臂弯上，小家伙的重量轻得像只兔子。男孩的眸角还凝着未干的泪水，可眼睛里的害怕却被新奇取代，滴溜溜地四处打量，他瞳孔里的淡红色比盖里克的更纯粹些，孩童尚未被世事污染的虹膜看起来清澈透明。

他长得也像只兔子，盖里克想，一点也不愿意承认小家伙某种程度上看起来跟自己有些相似。

他们走了一会儿，小男孩终于按捺不住活泼好动的天性，抱着盖里克的脖子，从他的臂弯滑下来，站在草地上，冲战士顽皮地咧嘴笑，跑到大丛的蒲公英中去欢快地蹦跳着，白色的小伞如逆流的白雪在他的身边飞舞，粉色的脸颊上明快的笑容让盖里克也不禁乐了起来。

可别跑远啊，小鬼。盖里克笑着说，同时稍稍放慢了步伐，蒲公英白色的种子落到他的发间，又被风吹到更远的地方。

小男孩像是玩够了，跑回到盖里克的身边，却没有接过战士伸出的手臂，而是跟在他的身边，慢慢地走着，他的身形小小的，看起来有些羸弱，却走得很稳，还会将路上的小石子一脚踢开，跳过水洼又回头对着自己在里面的倒影做鬼脸。

有时候他又会跑开去，在微风吹拂的绿色波浪中跟蝴蝶们玩捉迷藏的游戏，伸出短短的手指把那当做是网兜，在空气中笨拙地挥舞着，可那些小精灵们调皮又灵活，总是在他的近处伸展开美丽的翅膀，等着他迫不及待地靠近又从指缝间翩然逃逸。

男孩的手指上隐隐闪亮的是蝶羽落下的磷粉，除了这他什么都没有得到，却仍是笑着叫着，好像这样便很满足了一样。

还真是个傻小鬼呵！盖里克嘴角弯起灿烂的弧线，笑着笑着，他忽然看见一个熟悉的人不近不远地走在自己身边，他的金发淡得如遥远太阳的光芒，眼睛里是铃兰刚萌发的新芽的若草绿色。

“泽菲兰！”盖里克兴奋地呼唤着他的名字，拼命地冲那人挥手。泽菲兰转过头来回以他的笑容淡薄得难以分辨，如同流过这草地的溪水，安静得近乎无声，却又真的存在着，像滋润着草地般给盖里克带来浮灯塔和引航旗那样安心的感觉。

男孩不知跑开几次又回来，泽菲兰好像看不见这小家伙，小家伙也看不见泽菲兰。

他们仍在那块草地上，前往坦途通天，望不到尽头，可盖里克却忽然不知道该往哪边走。他停住脚步，在原本就没有路的绿草如茵中思考起来。他的身后是没有路的，身前也没有，他不知道如何就来到这里，正如他不知道接下来该往哪边前行。

泽菲兰好像没有这个顾虑，他沉默而坚定地迎着落日前行，所以盖里克也很快重拾步伐，跟着那位从来没有错过的长官朝着远方地平线上下坠的红霞走去。

小男孩跟着他们，逐渐暗淡的落日余晖中他的眼睛看起来更红，头发也更接近金色，手里拿着不知道从哪捡来的薄石头，插在根有些朽坏的木棍上，像把小斧头似的挥舞着。

小鬼头也想成为战士吗？他稚嫩的小手无力得握根木棍都颤颤巍巍的，盖里克却在心里暗暗相信着这个男孩有朝一日可以梦想成真。战士可是非常了不起的职业呢，盖里克自豪地想。

空气变得有些寒冷，盖里克见小男孩衣衫单薄，便将他抱起来护在怀里。

霎时间风雪弥漫，苍茫的雪原如幻象般瞬间铺呈，繁花似锦的春天像时光倒流般被千里冰封的凛冬取代，脚下软绵绵的触感从嫩草变成新雪，踩起来倒是都听着窸窸窣窣的，可再也没有蝴蝶飞翔，取代这些可爱舞者的是白色翩跹的纷飞雪片。

泽菲兰的背影看着有些距离，他遥遥地走在前面，背着他那把银色镶嵌着蔚蓝纹路的大剑，像是要开辟出道路般坚定不移地朝着远方前行，他正如盖里克所知的那样勇敢无畏，即使这风雪大得可以迷住视力最好的眼睛，也绝对不会退缩。

这里的风景就不好看了，无垠的白色雪原上铺盖着焦黑的旗帜，破孔还冒着火焰燃尽后的余烟，到处都是七零八落的弓箭和被折断的枪戟，碎裂的盾牌插在地上如同被绝望席卷后残存的念想，断剑总是与覆盖着白霜的雕像相依。

盖里克忽然看清楚那些黑色的轮廓其实是死去已久的骑兵尸骸，立刻用手轻轻捂住男孩的眼睛，火热手掌皮肤下的眼睑冰冰凉凉，这看不到尽头的冬天已经够寒冷了，不应该再让他的身躯因为眼睛看到可怕的事物而更加发寒。

然后不知道过了多久，这场雪下得仿佛一辈子那么长，他们来到一座悬崖上，路在这里就结束了。柔软的白雪下覆盖的不再是土壤和枯草，而是悬浮横亘的坚冰。让盖里克意识到这点的是他脚下传来的如同凌汛的清脆裂响。曾经历过春天的人不会忘记这种声音，它过去是春天到来的喜报，预示着整年的希望，可当它在这严冬里响起时，所预示的却是毁灭与死亡。

再见了，小鬼，希望你能找到回家的路！盖里克微笑着用他骇人的力量做了件温柔的事情，将男孩抛向来时的路，看着他稳稳地落在松软的雪堆上，目光里流露的是带着庆幸与欣慰的轻松，冰面因为他的力量在脚下裂开更大的缝隙。

一只手自身后覆上盖里克的肩膀，轻得好像片叶子飘落偶然停驻在上面。盖里克转身的目光正对着双澄澈的松石色眼睛温和淡然的目光，其主人正是那可以操纵星辰的白魔法师。

你也快到那边去吧。盖里克抓着努德内的手想把好友推往男孩所在的安全彼岸，可对方却纹丝不动，只微笑着看着他，将战士宽大的手掌握得紧紧的。

冰很快裂至无法再回去的程度，谁也逃不掉。盖里克表情略带悲伤地回握住将与之共赴命运的好友，发现自己掌心里只有那人单独的一只手，努德内将另一只手交给奥默里克紧紧握着，后者目光沉静决然，绝对不会松开自己在圣恩达利姆的校友。

盖里克忽然想起他是跟着泽菲兰来到这里的，目光寻着大剑的光芒在视野中搜索，那张英俊中带着文秀的脸庞与他之间隔着沙里贝尔轻浮邪肆的笑容。他将一只手留给努德内，向他从神殿骑士时代便追随到此的长官伸出另一只。手腕上传来的温度却是来自埃尔姆诺斯特的，这次再也没有什么令人麻痹的电流和酸痛难忍的反应，隔着皮肤传来的只有坚实的温暖与可靠的依赖。

脚下的冰面在此时骤然破裂成千片万片晶莹剔透的碎片，随着他们在无尽的虚空中朝着幽深的底部陨落。格里诺拉着波勒克兰，让勒努牵拉阿代尔斐尔，伊尼亚斯拉着韦尔吉纳……他们十二人彼此手拉着手如光环般下坠。

盖里克想看清究竟谁握着谁的手，下落到半途时却觉得事到如今这早已不再重要。

他们终于跌落到地面，那光环在名为魔大陆的地方摔碎成千段万段，整个空间里都是以太流散的美丽光辉，如同银色的蒲公英的种子，如同送葬飞舞的诡异蝴蝶，如同有亮晶晶的雪片，如同落地的流星熄灭前的余烬。

而那个男孩，不知他怎样自冰原降落的，竟又出现在自己的眼前，可爱的脸蛋如今写满悲悯，盖里克目不转睛地看着自己生命里最后的残像，终于承认这个小孩长得很像幼时的自己。

小小的盖里克伸出手替名为“破碎”的战士擦去脸上破败的灰烬，疼痛随着他的触摸被带走，连同那双颜色相同的微红色眼里燃烧的生命之火。

2018-11-17


End file.
